The Reason
by Sirius-Snuffles
Summary: Harry Potter lives in Muggle-London, he's living a normal life, till Draco Malfoy and a plan from Lucious come to disturb Harry's life. HarryDraco. Slash


Well, this is the first story I publish here, I hope you all like it and enjoy it. And I also hope you give me your comments, I need to know if you like the story and what do you think of it, ok? Please, review, if you don't there's no sense on publishing it here. Well, now I leave you with the first chapter, hope you like it.

I've re-edit th first chapter due to some reviews, I'm sorry about the previous version, I was not aware of this editing... Hope u like this better, i've marked the dialogues differently and i've make more spaces between pragrphs... Enjoy it!

* * *

"**The Reason"**

Chapter one: Harry's World.

It's been two years since Harry Potter has been living in Muggle-London. He decided it after the defeat of Lord Voldemort at the end of his 7th year at Hogwarts. It was a cruel war, a lot of witches and wizards died. It was the final battle Harry had been expecting since 5th year. He knew that battle had to come, but he didn't expect it on his last day at Hogwarts. Finally Voldemort and his Death Eaters showed up, ready for battle. No-one, not even Dumbledore, had been expecting it; it was a good chance for Voldemort to show his power, when no-one was expecting him. The final battle lasted no more than five hours, but for Harry, and for the people that survived, they seemed the longest hours of their lives.

After the battle was over, Harry stayed at Hogwarts, helping everyone. After all, Hogwarts had been the battlefield, and surely it needed some repairs and improvements before the upcoming students arrived for the new school year. But once everything was as it had been before, and once the new students arrived; Harry decided he needed a break from the wizardry world. He wanted to break free from all the attention he was receiving from the press and people. They followed him everywhere, everything he did was in the front page of the "Daily Prophet" the next day, they were treating him as a hero, a saviour…, not as a human being; for him the situation was unbearable. But it was even worse, there were people who blamed him (not openly, but he could see it on their eyes) for the deaths and destruction that Voldemort caused during the war. He knew it wasn't his fault, everyone that loved and cared for him told him so, and he believed them; but that didn't take away those faces and eyes that blamed him for everything that went wrong during the war. Obviously that was the worst part, but he also felt that he DID won the war after all, and wars were about that: death and destruction; he couldn't have done anything to prevent that, he whished he could have; but he was only human, just a boy. A boy who had lived so many things, a boy that had seen things people don't get to see in all their lives. He was the easy target, after all, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived there was nothing he couldn't do; and it was easy to blame him. He also knew that not only him have helped to won the war, he had needed the help of many people, people that often gave their lives for the sake of victory; but no-one remembered them, at least those who didn't suffer any death on their families.

So, for Harry, it was a clear choice: he needed mental peace. After thinking about his options, he found the one he most liked, an option who would take him away from everything, and option to feel free for once in his life. Once he had decided it, he talked with his friends and Dumbledore, and he told them his plan: he wanted to move to London and live there as a normal person, with no pressure, no press. He needed peace, in more ways than one. He also needed to find his place in the world, after the war he was not prepared to decide what he wanted to do with his life; he needed time to decide that. He needed time to decide so many things… He wanted to have some time to breathe, to enjoy his freedom, and why not: victory…

There were almost no objections to his decision; but after all, he had it all decided, no-one was going to convince him not to do so. When he finally decided to say it to his friends he had already made a choice, he was not looking for an approval or opinions; he just wanted to inform them of his plan. Because, everyone else had his own plan: Hermione wanted to study more, and maybe go to France, to some university, but first she wanted to spend some time with her parents and get some rest; Ron, he really wanted to become and Auror; so he decided to stay at Hogwarts to study and get ready for the trials; Neville was already working at Hogwarts together with Ms. Sprout, after all, he was very good at Herbology; Fred and George were already swimming, literally, in gold with their joke shop… Everyone had his or her plan, and Harry also had his. Why couldn't he have a plan? Was he not capable of deciding what was best for him? During his all life people have made decisions for him, whether he liked it or not, whether he knew it or not; but now, it was him who have made his choice. And that was what mattered to him. He didn't care if it was crazy, or a good or bad idea, he liked it because it was HIS idea, not someone else's; he wanted to try and see if he was capable of deciding what was good for him and why not, maybe he also wanted to fail; after all, life and learning was that: decide, prove, then fail or succeed. And, of course, he didn't care if people liked it or not.

In the end, it was Dumbledore the most reluctant to let Harry go; but he gave up when he saw the determination on Harry's eyes, that day when Harry went to his office to talk to him after dinner. But, not even Harry was going to stop Dumbledore to put some protecting spells, and all kind of measures to guarantee Harry's protection in Muggle-London. Hermione also had her doubts to let Harry go. At first, what she thought, was that he was running away, that he wouldn't last much in Muggle world, without magic, all on his own; but he had. She also thought that Harry needed to face his demons, not run away from them. She, however, agreed that he needed to find his place in this crazy world; but that was the most controversial point, because it was clear his world was the Magic World: the only place where he had found love, his parents' world; so for her, it made no sense that he needed to find his place or his identity in the Muggle World, when it was clear that he didn't belong there. That's why she couldn't understand why he couldn't find it at Hogwarts, with his friends, or in a nice flat at Hogsmade or in Diagon Alley. But, in the end, she gave up, and it was Hermione, the one who found the flat for Harry in London; she didn't trust him to choose a proper one, she said he had no taste to go and find something nice or that some landlord without scruples would cheat him. And ultimately she did, she found a very cosy and big flat not very expensive, taking into account that London is not a very cheap city and that the flat was in the downtown.

The flat has a very nice large living-room in the middle of the room; and around it, you can find the rest of the rooms. It has a little toilet, just in the entrance; then you can find the kitchen, which is quite big; but that doesn't really matter to Harry, he doesn't like very much cooking. Then the flat also has two bedrooms; one of them is obviously Harry's, and he turned the other one into a "studio", which is very light and Harry loves to paint there. And finally, just in front of the living-room, there is a balcony, quite big too, but it doesn't have a very nice view during the day, but Harry likes to stay there in the evenings, sometimes just thinking. It is then, in the evenings, when there's no much noise on the streets, and with the "darkness" that the night provides the view is not that bad as it is during daytime.

The day he finally moved to London, was a very busy day; but also very hard for him; he was going to live on his own, with no-one to help him; and he had to admit that he was afraid, but it was also good, because now he was writing his own story. But before going to the flat, Harry had one last thing to do; he needed to close a chapter of his life that didn't seem to go away, but now it was seeing his own end, and it was Harry the one who was going to put that end. That final chapter of his past life was the Dursleys. At the beginning of his 7th year the Durselys were happy, as they always were when Harry left for school, and uncle Vernon made clear to Harry that once he came back, after the school year, he would find a job if he wanted to live there. At that moment Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he was going to survive his 7th year, and the Dursleys were the least of his problems; but now, Harry wanted to make clear for them that he didn't need them anymore, that he had found a flat for himself, without their help. And so, he went to his now, former house. The visit was not welcomed, as always, the Dursleys thought that they were not going to see Harry again, the summer had passed and they hadn't have any news from him, only from Dumbledore, telling them that Harry was alive and safe at Hogwarts and that he would stay at Hogwarts longer; as if that would worry them. Harry didn't stay long in their house, enough to let them know that he was not going to live there again, and to make clear that he was not grateful at all for their so called compassion towards him during all those years. And he left, feeling very good, and knowing that no-one was going to make him live there again, no matter what.

So after the uncomfortable visit he went to London, finally he went to a place he would call Home, apart from Hogwarts. Obviously everyone wanted to say goodbye to Harry and go to the flat that day; he finally convinced some of them not to go, and he said goodbye to them either at Hogwarts or at their respective homes. But he couldn't convinced Dumbledore not to go to the flat that day, Dumbledore was not interested on seeing the flat, as everyone else, and he could have said goodbye to Harry at Hogwarts; but he wanted to place some spells in the flat, and make sure everything was alright. He also made Harry untraceable; he could only receive post from Hedwig. Dumbledore was a bit worried about the whole situation, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to be responsible, again, of braking Harry's dream; but the old man's eyes gave away his feelings and Hermione noticed this, and that made her nervous too. When, finally everything was checked and said, everyone say their goodbyes to Harry, and finally left. And for once Harry felt free.

The first days were a bit hard for Harry, and to be honest, he thought, more than once, to give up, and go back to Hogwarts. But he didn't, he didn't want to admit that he had been wrong all along, or that he couldn't live all by himself. And now, Harry Potter was living a "normal life", the life he had always wanted to live: he was not recognized in the streets, no-one asked him to recall "the last final battle"; or simply ask him for help. Not even the press found him, well, actually it seemed that they didn't even bother to look for him (after all Albus Dumbledore was the one in charge to keep his whereabouts in secret), and this fact even surprised Harry at first. But now he was used to it, one could say that he was used to his "normal life", to have a flat of his own (a place to call home), to pay his bills, to work as a volunteer (he didn't need the money after all), and he very much enjoyed his art classes every Monday and Friday evenings. But, of course, he also missed his former life and friends. And, of course, he missed magic, although he didn't use as many magic as at first (his wand was locked in his trunk), but he missed it anyway; he missed the world who had been for many years his shelter, the world in where he felt loved, and the only world in which he had lived a good life; but now he had another world, a world in where he only depended on himself, and he liked it. But he also knew that ultimately he would have to come back to his former world one day, and face everything that he's been avoiding since he moved to London; but that day was not today.

Today, Harry Potter woke up at 8 a.m., as usual. He had a little breakfast, but today was not, in the slightest, a normal day. Harry woke up still a little bit disturbed by Ron's sudden visit the night before. He hadn't expect it; they have agreed to see each other in specific times of year, such as birthdays, Christmas…, that kind of times; and of course in times of emergency; mostly to respect Harry's privacy and desire to be alone, an experience a life outside the wizardry world. But Ron had come late in the evening, Harry had already have dinner and was watching some television; and he was just about to get into bed if it wouldn't have been for that strange knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, in fact; no-one had ever visited him so late at night so far. But Ron's visit was also disturbing because he was not acting normal at all, he really didn't know why he was visiting Harry when Harry asked him, he looked odd to say the least; he didn't want to sit or have a drink, it seemed that he just wanted to check that Harry was still there. He didn't stay long; he left after a very uncomfortable chat with Harry, and promised to come back in another time. Harry felt very taken aback, but he didn't want to give much importance to the sudden visit, he didn't want to seem paranoid, like Moody would have, surely he would have killed Ron without thinking it twice; but Harry was not like Moody; after all he knew it was Ron, really Ron, he knew his friend, although, it was a very strange Ron the one who knocked in the door. He had to admit that he was mystified by all this.

He tried to forget about the whole "accident" when he was having breakfast, after all, he had to go to work today, he had to concentrate and maybe he will deal with that later. When he was about to leave, Harry was surprised by Hedwig that came flying through the window with a letter attached to her (more suprises). Harry reached for it after giving her a little treat, he recognized the handwriting on the envelope at first, it was Ron's; he opened the letter and read it:

Dear Harry,

I'm so sorry about what happened last night, really, really sorry, mate. I don't know what got into me. I'm deeply sorry. I feel so ashamed about my behaviour last night, I hope you are not angry or anything with me. Are you ok? I hope so, I know my sudden visit was so much of a sock to you, as it is this morning to me. I'm fine now, don't worry. I think that maybe it was because of my new job, I'm a bit nervous these days, or maybe I just needed to see you, I don't know; but anyway, I promise I'll make it up to you, alright, mate? Hope you can forgive me, I'm sure I scared the hell out of you. I promise it won't happen again, or at least, next time, if I need to see you I'll owl you or phone you first. Anyway, I promise I won't appear suddenly again on your doorstep. Take care, and have a great day today. See you soon.

Ron. 

P.S.: Mum and Ginny are dying to see you again and me too, but in a proper visit next time, alright?

After reading the letter Harry felt a little better, maybe Ron was right and he was just a bit nervous about the job. Maybe it was Harry's fault, after all, Ron got the job of his life, he became an Auror just a few weeks ago, and Harry hadn't even paid him a visit, he just sent him a congratulations letter, and very formal. So with the idea of sending Ron a proper owl, and without the worries that were running on his mind that morning, he left for the Hospital where he was doing his volunteer job this week. The streets were already very packed with people and he had to take the tube to arrive faster.

When he arrived at the Hospital he went straight to paediatrics, probably this was going to be the hardest job ever, being with children that have spent sometimes months and months in the hospital was not going to be a happy sight. But Harry cleared his mind of all negative thoughts and opened the door to the paediatrics wing, and there he met Chloe, his partner this week, Chloe was a nice girl, Harry knew her from his job, she's been his partner for a couple of times now. She was blonde and not a very tall girl.

"Hi Harry!" – said Chloe; but Harry was not looking at her, but at the big plastic bags she was carrying – "Hello? You on earth?" – repeated Chloe.

"Huh? Sorry. Hi Chloe" – said finally Harry.

"You as always… "- said Chloe giggling.

"What? Whatever… Look, what are you carrying on those bags."

"Oh! Those… Our costumes, of course" – said Chloe, with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Our costumes? What do you mean our costumes? I didn't know we have to wear costumes. I mean, I thought that with a couple of jokes, maybe some story-telling, would be enough… No?"

"Nop, actually not. Don't you think it would be better if you dress up as a clown?"

"What?" – at this point Harry did not know where to hide.

"C'mon, is not that terrible. Besides, wait till you see their faces, you'll forget about the costume."

"If you say so…"

"I say it, and I also say that you take this bag and get change. C'mon! I even brought a tape" – at this point Harry didn't have the guts to ask what was on it, bu he could have an idea.

He went into the nearest bathroom to get changed. It was quite little and had a very strong smell of bleach, so he tried to change as fast as he could. Once he was changed into the costume, Harry thought it was not that bad after all; the worst things were the shoes, those big red clown shoes, he couldn't walk properly on those things… And also the nose, it was quite annoying, and so bright red! Then, he went to find Chloe; she was wearing almost the same costume as him, except the colour of the wig; Harry's was green (and it matched with Chloe's spotted clothes), and Chloe's wig was red and it also matched with Harry's spots. They were definitely a cute couple of clowns as one of the nurse said.

"Oh! You look so cute! There's just one more thing: Make-up." – said Chloe looking for something in his handbag.

"Make up?? Is that really necessary?" – Now I really need to hide somewhere.

"C'mon Harry! You're spoiling the fun!" – said Chloe with the make-up ready to make of Harry a proper clown.

"Alright, alright! Anything for the children" – now he was really trying to look for the fun part, maybe it was to come… And Chloe started to put make-up.

"That's the spirit!" – said Chloe laughing.

With the last touches of make-up, the went straight to the room that has been prepared for them and for the children. The children were already there waiting, there were like twenty people inside, Harry was not expecting so much audience, and he was not counting some mothers and nurses…

That was going to be hell. But the moment they set foot in the room and they noticed that the clowns have already arrived, every little face in the room lit up with smiles; and that made Harry think that Chloe was right, it was worth it, everything was forgotten when he saw those smiling faces. After a little presentation, Harry was Mr. Green, and Chloe was Ms. Red. Harry, I mean, Mr. Green started to give balloons in the best shape he could make of a dog, and all the children started clapping. Chloe was definitely better at this; Harry, then, wished he could have his wand with him, then, Chloe, would have known what a balloon-dog looked like. So they spent the morning singing with the children, making a little puppetry theatre, and they ended the "show" with jokes and pranks. In the end Harry had to admit that he have had a great time.

When they were finally done they said their goodbyes to the children and some of the mothers came to them to thank them for the excellent job. After tiding up everything they went to change into their normal clothes, taking good care that none of the children saw them. When Harry came out of the bathroom, he didn't see Chloe, so he waited for her to get out of the bathroom. Women!. And finally, after ten minutes, Chloe went out smiling.

"Finally!" – said Harry, smiling.

"So, Harry; you made it well in the end, fancy a cup of tea?" – said Chloe, pretending she didn't hear Harry's complaint.

"Thank you, I guess. Tea? Yeah, right; there's a good place not so far from here."

"Ok, let's go then."

"Um. Chloe?" – Chloe turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me if all the make-up is gone? The bathroom had a very bad light, I couldn't see right."

"Yes, absolutely, completely gone…" - Chloe lied; in fact Harry had a little white spot of make-up on his cheeks; but Chloe find it cute and didn't say anything about it.

They went to a Café just two blocks away from the hospital; it was a nice and little place. They choose a table in the back and ordered some drinks.

"So, Harry, tell me about you. I mean, we've been together a couple of times now, and I know almost nothing about you…"

"I don't know… What you wanna know?" – Harry tensed a bit, he didn't like to be questioned, and, here, alone with Chloe, was worst, he couldn't avoid answering.

"Family? Job? Likes? Dislikes? Anything…"

"Well… Family?" – that's the subject he most disliked, and he tried to avoid it as much, as he could – "I never knew my parents; they died in a car-crash when I was very young" – at least Dursely's lie prove itself useful in this kind of situations – "Then, I was sent to live with my Uncle and Aunt; and well my cousin too. But they didn't want me or love me; and I didn't want to live with them either, so…" - at this point Harry was regretting so bad having accepted the invitation to have "just a tea", certainly that didn't imply a questioning worthy of the KGB.

"Where did you live?" – But certainly Chloe didn't think the same as Harry, for her such an innocent thing as a cup of tea, was the perfect excuse to finally find out about Harry's past and life.

"I lived in Surrey; it was a nice place, I guess you could say that. Then I went to a boarding school, and as soon as I finished I moved here. And now, I'm jut trying to find my path while I spend my parent's money" – Harry smiled, and Chloe too.

But that was not entirely true; Harry didn't like to spend his parent's money just like that; in fact, right now, he was spending the money the Ministry for Magic gave him when he defeated Lord Voldemort. But Chloe didn't need to know that.

"But tell me about you…" - Harry said hopefully, maybe she will forget about questioning him. After all, girls like to talk, don't they?

"Well, I still live with my parents, I can't afford a house or a flat on my own with the job I have right now, so... But it's not that bad, you know? I also have a brother his name's Michael…" - and on, and on she went, as Harry had predicted. Chloe told him almost everything. From her childhood to her present; all about her family… Harry could have written a whole book on her by the time he had to leave.

"… and then, it was when I decided I've had enough…"

"Chloe" – Harry interrupted, looking at his watch – "I'm so sorry, but I have to go, I'm quite late, I got to go to my flat and then to my art classes. But I really enjoyed our chat, really… See you tomorrow… Ok?" – said Harry getting up from his sit.

"Ok, but hey! You didn't tell me anything! It's not fair! Next time is your turn" – said Chloe waving goodbye; Harry paid for the drinks and left the Café and headed to the flat.

"Great! Just great! Now I have to make up an excuse to not have tea with her tomorrow, it's just great. Why doesn't she get the idea that I don't like to talk about my past?? Is that so hard to understand?" – thought Harry.

To get home faster Harry went by tube. He arrived home at 3 p.m., just in time to have a little something to eat and get ready for his art class. When he went to the bathroom to get fresh and to try to do something with his hair, he realized the little spot of make-up on his cheek. He cleaned it, not after deciding he'd kill Chloe first thing tomorrow. He then thought of their conversation, Maybe I acted a bit rude. God! Now I'll have to apologize and then I won't have any excuse to not tell her everything about my life. Great Potter!.

He went out of the bathroom, trying not to think about Chloe and about their upcoming conversation. He went straight to the kitchen and he made a sandwich and drank a little juice. Then he got ready for his art classes, he can't forget his art set, if not his teacher would get very angry at him; and probably made him to go back and bring it, or not to come again without it. She was very strict on those matters, but Harry liked her no matter what. So finally, when everything was set and ready, Harry left in a hurry because he was almost late for class.

He arrived just in time for his class, at 5:30 p.m. His classes are held at an old lady's house, Ms. Williams, she is a very kind woman, a little severe when it comes to classes; but behind that iron wall that she puts up on her classes she is very nice and friendly. That wall, is just the respect she feels for her art; she doesn't allow any giggling in class; she always says that when someone might be happy over something, whatever it could be, another person could be waiting for the inspiration to come, and the giggling in that case it's very annoying. She was, in fact, a famous painter, she went to teach at Berkeley, California University's; she is very proud of this; but she is not at all a conceited person. She is very humble and she loves to teach, to show youngsters everything she knows, whenever the student is ready for this and has talent, of course.

Harry has attended to her classes since he moved to London, it was on his third day in London that he found out that Ms. Williams taught art classes at her house; it was on the Volunteer organization where he found it out; but they told him to be careful, because she was very picky with new pupils. And so, he went to meet her and ask for classes. He had a little interview with her, mostly to prove that he was really interested on the classes, and that he was not going to give up on the first week, because he didn't approve a critic I'm used to critics, don't worry, I got them everyday at Hogwarts; and then, he also had to paint a little bit for her; and then, it happened, suddenly Ms. Williams saw something in Harry, something that for Harry she could only see. Harry didn't know why she accepted him, but he was very happy anyway.

So he started in the Mondays and Fridays classes. Harry didn't like very much this schedule of days, but they were the only times in which Ms. Williams could fit him in. But as time passed he got used to this, and now he is perfectly well with it. He only has three more "classmates": David, a very quiet kid, that hasn't said more than three words to Harry; then, it is Sarah, a 16-year-old girl, very talented, in Harry's opinion; and finally Tom, who became Harry's friend immediately, he was a very tall young-man, with brown hair, and a happy face that followed him everywhere. And it was him who was outside the house when Harry arrived, probably he was just waiting for Harry to arrive.

"Hey mate!" – said Harry, when he got closer.

"Hey Harry, almost late, aren't ya?"

"I got stuck up with Chloe in a Café; I didn't have any way out."

"Chloe?" – said Tom, trying to remember – "Oh! That hot chick I saw with you that day" – again, Tom surprised Harry with his memory to remember what he labels as "hot chicks".

"Yes, I guess…2 - and then Harry told him everything about Chloe's conversation, how he felt, and his possible future conversation with her. Tom didn't know much about Harry's past life. Mostly, what he knew, was what Harry had told Chloe earlier in the day. But Tom was alright with Harry's decision, he didn't care much, he respected his choice. But, at the same time, he also hoped that Harry will tell him everything, someday.

"Well, if tomorrow she says something, just tell her that you don't like talking about your past life… It worked with me" – said Tom once Harry finished with the details

"Yes, I know, but you have to remember she's a girl, they are noisier. Besides, I acted kinda rude with her today, I'll have to apologize tomorrow."

"Maybe you are right. But I don't know, I think that maybe if you explain to her your feelings, she'll understand, I guess; I mean, she should take into account other people's phobias."

"Shit! The way you describe it, it seems that I need to go to a doctor or something."

"Now that you mention it…" - said Tom smiling.

"Right…"

"C'mon, just joking…" - said Tom hitting affectionately Harry's arm – "But, have you tell her already?"

"Tell her what?" – said Harry completely lost, he didn't know what Tom was referring to – "That you don't like talking about it, idiot."

"Yes, I mean no, no directly."

"What? You told her or not?"

"Nooooo…"

"You know, you should have started from there."

"Ok, then I will; but I thought it was quite obvious."

"Maybe the girl is a little slow in the uptake. You see? You have something in common…"

"Funny, very funny."

"So, she's like into you or something, right?"

"What? Chloe? No, Nah… I don't think so. Why do you think that?"

"Well, it seems that she really, really wants to know you. Then I guess she doesn't know?"

"She doesn't know what?"

"Oh, c'mon Harry, don't be so dense…"

"What!?"

"That you are gay, of course."

"Gentlemen!" – called Ms. Williams from the door – "Would you be so kind to come inside, so I can start my class, please?"

"Yes! We're coming!" – said both of them. And with that they came into the hous to start the class and their conversation was forgotten. But Tom was not going to let Harry get away with it. He was determined to continue with the conversation after class. Inside everything was ready. Ms. Williams' house was very nice and big. The class is held on Ms. Williams greenhouse kind of; the place is very bright, and perfect when they can't be outside, which is always, except for the summer time.

"Alright, now that we are all inside" – said Ms. Williams looking at Harry and Tom, and both of them smiled at each other – "David, please, would you be so kind and keep up with the work you were doing, and please, add the changes I told you last class, alright?" – Then, she turned to look at someone else – "Sarah, dear, you also continue with your work… And finally…" - she made a dramatic pause to look at the two students left, and smiled at them; and then Harry knew something was coming – "Tom and Harry; today, we shall see the incredible art of perspective" – Tom and Harry looked at each other – "Don't make faces, gentlemen; I know you think you have everything covered on that respect, but let me tell you, you're wrong" – Harry knew this was coming – "So please, take both of your easels next to me and we shall begin" – Harry and Tom took their easels with them and they got close to Ms. Williams. The class was very enjoyable, they learn things they didn't know; Harry thought that he knew everything about perspective, but Ms. Williams was right, he didn't. Tom was a bit slower than Harry, he had to repeat his sketch a couple of times, till he got it right, and Harry didn't stop teasing him about it. Ms. Williams was so immerse on her work and teaching, that she didn't realize of the time till it was quite late.

"Oh, dear God! Look at the time…" - fifteen minutes have passed from the original end of class – "Alright, listen, I'm sorry I haven't had time to look around; this gentlemen here took all my time" – she looked at Harry and Tom and give them a wink – "But don't worry, next class I promise to start of with the rest of you, ok? Well, off you go then…" - And, off they went. Harry said goodbye to Ms. Williams and to the rest of the people, he took all his stuff and went outside with Tom.

"So, buddy" – said Tom, once they were outside and far from earshot - "What were we talking about."

"As if you didn't know" – Thought Harry – "Coffee?" – said Harry, trying to change subject.

"C'mon! Don't try to avoid it. I know what you are planning to do."

"Avoid what? Do what? I don't know what you are talking about" – said Harry smiling.

"What we were talking before class."

"Umm… Actually, I don't recall it."

"Oh? Really? Curious. Ok, when you do, just phone me. You have my number, see you next time… And all that" – and then, Tom turned to leave, very dramatically indeed.

"Hey! Drama Queen!" – Tom did as if he hadn't listened that comment – "Wait! I was just kidding" – Harry grabbed Tom by the wrist smiling – "I said coffee not to avoid talking, I said that just because I thought we could talk better over a cup of coffee, just that."

"Yeah right!" – said Tom with a raised elbow.

"It's true."

"Ha! Now I see it."

"You see what? Honestly, today I'm lost with you."

"I see that you are crazy about me… You can resist my charms…" - Tom started to walk towards the Café, and Harry behind him, quite astonished – "I know, I know" – Tom went on – "I'm young, charming…"

"Arrogant "– interrupted Harry.

"Handsome."

"Modest, of course."

"You see? We agree"! – they were laughing by now, and without noticing they've reached the Café. They sat on their usual spot and the waitress, Helen, took their order.

"So, did you tell her or not?" – said Tom.

"That I'm gay?" – Tom nodded – "No, but, what makes you think she's interested?"

"And they really say that gays are sharper on those things, that they understand women… Bullshit! Surely they don't know you. Honestly, baby, you are a disgrace for the gay community."

"What? I'm not that bad; well, my friends always said that I'm a bit slow with those kind of things, but…" - Harry was thinking of Hermione.

"There, there; you see, I'm not the only one…"

"Ok, would you please stop laughing at me and explain, what are your reasons to believe she likes me?"

"Alright! Important point: she wanted to talk to you, about your life..."

"So what?" – interrupted Harry.

"That by now, she should know you are a bit impossible with that; it's obvious she wants to know about you; she told you so. And the worst part, or the most significant… As you prefer it…"

"Oh! Please, enlighten me, I can't wait." – Harry interrupted with a sarcastic tone.

"Since when are you so sarcastic??" – Maybe it has to be with certain someone that taught me for seven years in a dungeon – "Alright, anyway, you can laugh, but I'm right… As I was saying, the most significant fact about this is that she wants to repeat it; and that only leaves us two options; either she LOVES to hear herself talking (which could be true, she is a girl after all); or she likes you. It's so clear!! Can't u see it?"

"You think?"

"Harry, what have I been telling you all evening? Just believe in me. For once, I'm an expert on these matters."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes!" – there was determination in Tom's tone.

"So, please, remind me, why are you still single…?" – teased Harry.

"That was low… I didn't think you could sink THAT low… You are evil Harry, very evil. I'm just waiting for the right person, I guess, anyway, that's none of your business. But you can't deny me that I'm not gay, that I've been dating girls since thirteen and that I maybe know things about girls that you don't."

"Yes, maybe you are right."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I don't know, if you are right, now I can't avoid talking to her, I have to make clear that, don't you think?"

"Sure, and you know, if she gets depress or anything, just give her my number, I'll help her out."

"Oh, that's altruistic you, always helping the needy."

"Yep, that's me, it's hard work, I know, but someone has to do it, you know? Oh! Wow! It's quite late."

"Yeah, you are right."

"Sorry, but I got to go."

"Aright, don't worry."

"What are you doing tomorrow? Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure! But wouldn't it be better if you go with a girl to see if you can find that "right person"?"

"Ok, you just have to tell me that you don't want to go, you don't have to be like that" – there was a sign of bitterness in Tom's face.

"C'mon, I was just kidding, you know it; I would love to go, really. Anything worth watching?"

"Of course not!" – said Tom, who had already forgotten about everything.

"Sorry for asking, so, where do we meet? In my place? Yours? Outside the cinema?"

"Your place, is that ok?"

"Yes" – said Harry getting up of his sit to pay for the coffees.

"Then we have a treat."

"Or a date, as you want it…" - said Harry laughing.

"I better go, before this get worse… But I have to tell you that it would cost you more than a drink and a trip to the cinema to get in my pants Harry Potter."

"You think?"

"Yes!"

They headed outside together, said their goodbyes and then, they both took different paths to go home.

Harry decided to go on foot; after all, the evening was quite ok; it was not very cold to walk outside. He then decided he also needed to go to Tesco to buy some groceries if he wanted to have something for dinner. The walk in the street was uneventful; the streets were quite packed with people, but Harry managed to get to Tesco quite quickly. He went through the left door which leads to the sweets section. And Harry couldn't resist taking a couple of bars of "Snickers", he loves them. He then wanted to go to the vegetable section, but then, on the way there, he saw the pizzas, and every thought of making a salad for tonight's dinner disappeared. In the end, he bought two pizzas, chocolate bars, some cake, soft drinks (in case Tom wanted to have some tomorrow evening) and cheese. He likes the pizza with loads of cheese and those frozen ones lacked cheese. Then he went straight to the counter and paid for everything.

When he went out, the streets were already very dark, and people seemed to have flown away from the streets. He went straight home, no more stops for tonight. He arrived quickly, everything was going as usual, but that feeling disappeared once Harry opened the door to the flat; he felt something; something weird. He felt as if something was not going right; or as if someone were in the house. But it can't be! Can it? It's impossible, Dumbledore set so many spells in this flat that I don't know how I can even open a window without him knowing it. Or even, turn on the TV! Ok, Potter, now you're been paranoid. Probably Ron's visit had just hit me again; yeah, I'm sure it's just that. Ok, just calm down, and let's make the pizza. Harry was thinking overtime, he felt nervous, but he didn't know why. When he headed to the kitchen he felt as if someone was standing next to him. He doesn't know it, but something is going on, right there, on his very flat.

* * *

Well, thank you for reading. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it, REVIEW!!! :o) Anyway, I promise in next chapter you'll have the answer to what's going on Harry's flat. I'll give you the title: Draco's World. Thankx!!

I'm sorry if u've been waiting for the second chapter, promise it'll come soon, due to personal problems i haven't had the time to write it, but it's all in my head, i just need to type it!!! Thankx, and sorry....


End file.
